Don't Cry
by Willowfan
Summary: Some minor spoilers for episode 1 of season 3. Brittany is not happy without Santana in Glee. Santana has to make her see that it is not her fault. Brittana. Slight Pezberry friendship.


**Don't Cry** by Willowfan

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Glee. I know this because I am not dead. If I did own Glee, that means I would have met, at some point, Lea Michele and if I ever meet Lea Michele, I can die happy. So...me not dead, means I do not own Glee.

**Warnings: **None really.

**Spiolers: **Just some mention of stuff that happened in S3e01.

**GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~ GLEE~~~~GLEE**

It was a cool morning. Sue Sylvester called all of her Cheerios at 4am to have a surprise practice at 5am. She was, apparently, very earnest in her intention to win Nationals this year. Santana was really not looking forward to dealing with the megalomaniac that was their cheer coach. But she would, because she need to. She needed the National title as much as Sue did. It would bring power, prestige and popularity to her. Quinn was off playing hookie from life with the burnouts under the bleachers, so that left a power vacuum in the form of a head cheerleader. Santana filled that quite readily along with Becky, but Santana would be damned if she would share the power.

And so here she sat, in the damp, cold grass of the football field doing stretching exercises with Brittany. She sat, legs spread and her feet braced against the blondes and holding her hands. They would lean forward for a count, back, across to the right foot and then the left. Sue made sure that none of the Cheerios would fall out of formation due to cramping or injury...fatigue, fine or lack of talent...happened all the time. But not because they were ill prepared to try a routine.

"I am thinking of quitting Glee Club." Brittany said as they sat up.

Santana started. "What? Why?" She knew how much Brittany loved the club.

Since you got kicked out, it isn't fun anymore." Brittany replied, sadly twirling her fingertips in the grass beside them. She didn't look Santana in the eyes.

Santana shook her head, confused."But you love to dance, Britt."

"I love to dance _with_ you." Brittany sighed. "Or for you." she shrugged. "But without you, it's just not fun."

Santana felt her chest swell. "I love it too." she smiled.

Brittany beamed a smile and suddenly Santana could not seem to care about anything else.

"So I'll quit today." the blonde nodded.

Oh ya. "Wait Britt." Santana said, shaking her head. "I can't let you. I know you love to dance, Britt. With or without me, I know you love it."

Brittany shrugged.

"What's going on?" Santana asked. "Is someone being mean to you?"

Brittany shook her head. "No. Everyone is being super great." she sighed. "But I just..." she trailed off.

"What?" Santana urged.

"I just feel like it's my fault that you got kicked out." Brittany said, tears forming on the edges of her eyes. "And if you have to be punished, then so do I."

Santana shook her head. "No, babe...no it was me that came up with the plan. You didn't even do anything."

"But if I had helped, maybe you wouldn't have gotten kicked out." Brittany pushed. "Maybe Mr. Schue would have found another way to punish us. I don't think he would have kicked us both off."

Santana closed her eyes. She wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting Brittany to think _any_ of the madness that was Sue Sylvester's plan to be her fault. "No Britt." Santana said. "Maybe not, but the fact is you didn't do anything. You are completely innocent. I did it, and to be honest i'm not even that pissed about it." It was true. She wasn't that upset. She was even slightly impressed with the backbone Mr. Schue was showing. Was it ideal? No. She _did_ like Glee. She wasn't lying about it being the best part of her day. But she was by no means devastated. She could own up to her own badassness and take her punishment.

"But I miss you." Brittany barely whispered.

Santana smiled. "We still have classes, lunch, after school and Cheerios."

"But Glee is where we were us, not them." Brittany jerked her head to the mass of other Cheerleaders that were still warming up. "We were just..."she struggled to find a proper word. "We were just **us**."

Santana nodded. "I know. But I don't want you to quit Glee." Santana said. She raised a hand, halting Brittany's reply. "No. Just wait a week. Promise me." she held out her pinky. Brittany smiled softly and hooked her pinky in Santana's. She could wait a week.

**GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~ GLEE~~~~GLEE**

Rachel Berry walked quickly down the nearly deserted hallway, heading to the parking lot. She held her books close to her chest and kept her eyes focused down. She wasn't hiding, she was much to proud for that. She was busy thinking. They needed new members. So far, only one person had shown interest and...no. Just no. Rachel was concentrating so hard, in fact, that she didn't notice the door she was passing open. She didn't notice the person reaching out for her. She did notice when she was grabbed and was about to scream when the hand clamped over her mouth. She couldn't see who it was, as they were behind her, but she recognized the voice instantly.

"I need your help, Dwarf." Santana said quickly, pulling Rachel into the deserted classroom and quickly closing the door, trapping her.

**GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~ GLEE~~~~GLEE**

**1 week later**

Mr. Scheuster walked into the choir room with a smile on his face. He had thought of a couple new ideas to try to recruit some new members and was eager to see if anyone else had either. He looked up and had to do a double take. Then he frowned. Not an angry frown, but a sad one. He didn't want to be the bad guy, he really didn't. He set his bag on the desk and headed to the center of the room.

"Santana..." he started off.

Santana quickly stood and raised her hand, interrupting him. "I'm not here to cause trouble or anything." she said quickly. "I swear."

Mr. Schue glanced at the other kids and saw Rachel nod. He sighed and calmed a little. "Ok. What do you need then?"

Santana took a breath and glanced back at the group. She locked eyes with Brittany and smiled. "Well. You kicked me out, and it kinda sucks, but I get why you did it." she said, looking back at the teacher. "I mean, the timing kinda sucks, but I get it."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Ok."

"The thing is, I have something to say, and just words aren't enough." she said softly. "I mean...you're always going on about expressing ourselves in music, right?"

Mr. Schue nodded.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to sing one more song." Santana asked.

Mr. Schue tensed a little. One song could be real trouble, depending on what it was about.

"It's for Brittany." Santana said quietly.

Mr. Schue eased the tension and glanced at the blonde, seeing her perk up and seem livelier than she had been in the last two weeks. He nodded. "Of course, Santana."

Santana smiled and nodded to Tina and Rachel. They would accompany her. She looked at Brad and the band and nodded. The music began to play and Santana poured everything she had into the music. She hoped Brittany would hear what she was saying.

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**

**You're probably on your flight back to your home town**

**I need some shelter of my own protection, baby**

**To be with myself and center**

**Clarity, peace, serenity**

Santana's voice was gentle and serene. She needed to calm herself, her attitude, and get a reign on her inner bitch before she lost everything.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We've got some straightenin' out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've got to get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry**

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**

She was singing the song, and also pleading with the blonde she was singing directly to. She couldn't bare it if the blonde started crying.

**The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone**

**I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown**

**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?**

**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

She knew that she had to fix things. She had to grow up...and if she didn't go, she would ruin everything everyone was working so hard on...including Brittany.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We've got some straightenin' out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've got to get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry**

She knew that she wasn't leaving Brittany. She was just not going to be in the club. But, as Brittany said, it was one of the few places that they could just be themselves. No masquerade, no walls...at least not between them.

**Like the little school mate in the school yard**

**We'll play jacks and Uno cards**

**I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine**

**Valentine**

**Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to**

**'Cause I want to hold yours too**

**We'll be playmates and lovers**

**And share our secret worlds**

**But it's time for me to go home**

**It's getting late, dark outside**

**I need to be with myself, and center**

**Clarity, peace, serenity**

Santana knelt down in front of Brittany, tears in her eyes as she pleaded with the blonde to understand. She had to make this trip by herself. She was in the wrong, not Brittany. **She** was the one that needed to change.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We've got some straightenin' out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've got to get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry**

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**

Brittany felt the tears on her cheeks as Santana grasped her hands, desperately trying to get the message across. Brittany was not the smartest. She knew this and accepted it. Besides, Santana was way smart enough for the both of them. She had just proven it.

The class clapped as the music died down. Santana stayed kneeling down in front of Brittany, her eyes piercing the blondes. The world was nowhere around them.

"You understand now, baby?" Santana asked softly. "You need to stay here, keep doing what you love doing. I will be fine, and I am trying to work on stuff." she said softly.

Brittany nodded quickly, holding onto Santana's hands as if she were drowning. "But I miss you." she repeated her argument again.

"I'll try to be fast then." Santana promised. She leaned forward and wrapped the blonde in a hug, squeezing her tightly.

Brittany held on. "You better be."

Santana nodded. "I asked Rachel to look out for you." she sniffled, pulling back. "Listen to her, she is wicked smart when it comes to this music stuff."

Brittany nodded. The diva had already started coaching the members in vocal lessons. Even Mike was coming along.

Santana stood and looked at Mr. Schue. "I'm trying to be better."

The teacher nodded, smiling proudly. This was already a vastly improved Santana.

The Cheerio nodded once and headed for the door.

"Santana!" Rachel called out, chasing after her.

Santana stopped down the hall and turned.

"When this change happens...and it will be soon, from all indications...everyone in that room will be proud to welcome you back." Rachel said quickly. "You are a founding member of this club. It's not the same without you."

Santana smiled. "More peaceful?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Do me a favor, Berry?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Kick their asses at sectionals." Santana grinned.

"I promise." the diva gave a little salute and headed back to the choir room. She walked in and nodded to Mr. Schue, who was already going over strategies for a membership drive. She sat down next to Brittany and smiled at the dancer.

"She'll be back." the blonde said softly.

Rachel nodded. "I know she will."

**GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~GLEE~~~~ GLEE~~~~GLEE**

**A/N- **This hit me about 5 days after seeing the episode. I was just listening to the radio and this song was on and it hit me. Some will hate it but I am hoping most will like it. Review and let me know?


End file.
